Resurrection
by charmed7293
Summary: Wyatt has done the one thing that no witch ever should and - in doing so - has turned his remaining family away from him.  Chris and Peyton have found someplace safe, but it's only a matter of time before Wyatt catches them and does who knows what . . .
1. Palm Sunday

Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything for _Charmed_, so I figured I would do an Easter story . . . kind of. I'm gonna do a short little bit on of the major days of Easter. I meant to post this yesterday but the Internet wasn't working when I went to post it. Arghh! The next part I have planned is for Good Friday, but I might do a Holy Thursday piece. I'm focusing more on the religious aspect of Easter with this one. When you think about it, Chris is kinda a Christlike figure. He sacrificed himself to save the world (basically) and "Christopher" even means "Christ-bearer". I doubt the writers/producers of the show thought that far ahead with the connections there.

I wish I could have written this better (I feel like it could go a lot deeper than what _I_ have planned), but I just wanted to get it posted. I'm mad that it's later though...

Disclaimer: Don't own _Charmed_...

* * *

><p>They were standing on a street corner. Just the three of them, making it seem like old times. They were right near the café that their mothers and aunts would go for lunch sometimes to catch up. People were even sitting at the tables outside and walking around the area.<p>

But there was a tenseness in the atmosphere that suggested something wasn't quite right. And it wasn't. No, this wasn't really wasn't anything like old times. Things had changed too much to ever go back to like it had been, especially with what Wyatt had just told his younger brother and cousin.

"Wyatt, how could you?" Chris was the first to speak up after Wyatt's revelation.

"How could I not?" Wyatt responded. "Did you expect me to just do nothing and watch as the rest of my family was killed off?"

"No! But I didn't expect you to join forces with demons! You know, the beings that were responsible for the deaths of our family members. And not just ally yourself with them, but work with them to expose magic! Are you crazy! Exposing magic is what got Aunt Prue killed –"

"And our family members were still dying when it was hidden! Now that it's exposed, we don't have to worry about not using our powers to defend ourselves in public. Everyone seems fine with it – just look around . . ."

Chris couldn't believe what his brother was ranting about. He was looking around and that only defended his point. People were starting to stare at the three Halliwells and were slowly coming to the realization that they were some kind of magical beings. Magic had been exposed for several weeks now, but that didn't mean people weren't still scared of it, especially the manner in which it had been exposed: a massive demon attack that wiped out more than half of San Francisco's witch population. Now that Chris knew who was behind the attack, he was no longer surprised that none of the remaining Halliwells were included in those numbers.

"Exposing magic isn't the answer, Wyatt."

"Oh, so you expected me to take the Elder's approach? Just sit around and complain about how everything is wrong, but never do anything about it? Well, you're wrong, little brother. I took things into my own hands; I did what was necessary to protect you two."

"This isn't neces –"

"What do _you_ suggest I should have done then?"

"Anything but this!"

Peyton simply stood by and watched her cousins argue. She couldn't believe what Wyatt had done either, but wasn't as bold as Chris was to point it out to him. How could he expose magic? That was the number one lesson about being a witch: don't expose your powers. And how could he make an alliance with demons? The very things he – their whole family – had been fighting against since the very beginning.

"Fine, Chris you obviously don't agree with me, but let's see what our cousin thinks, shall we? Peyton?" Wyatt turned to his younger cousin with a slightly insane grin on his face.

Peyton took one look at it before shrinking and moving behind Chris. "W-Wyatt, you're scaring me . . ."

Wyatt's face returned to somewhat normal, but there still wasn't something right about it. "You're scared of me?" he asked, somewhat surprised

"Wyatt, you need to snap out of this!" Chris tried to talk some sense into his brother. "You said you're just trying to protect us, but this isn't the right way to do that."

"Well, it's the only way!" Wyatt's shock seemed to have worn off. "And if you're not going to come with me willingly, then I'm just gonna have to take you by force."

Chris wasn't liking the sound of that, especially when Wyatt gestured with his hand and several of people in the café and scattered throughout the crowd seemed to fall into ranks. Some of them conjured fireballs or pulled athames from hidden pockets. There was no way he could fight them all. Definitely not when he had to worry about protecting Peyton – who had only inherited her mother's passive powers – and defending the mortal people who were all panicking and running for cover at the public display of magic.

So he did the only thing he could to in this situation. "Run, Peyton!" he ordered his cousin, pushing her in the direction of an alley. The demons didn't expect them to give up so easily so were slow to give chase.

Chris thought the head start would allow them enough time to escape, but his hopes were dashed as soon as they ran into the alley. About halfway down, a chain link fence blocked their path.

"What now?" Peyton asked him as they ran up to it.

"Climb," Chris said just as a fireball slammed into the wall beside them. "Quickly!"

Peyton started climbing up. Chris started up right after her, hoping the fence would hold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an athame heading for Peyton's back. On instinct, he stuck his arm out to block the deadly weapon.

"No!" he heard Wyatt shouting from the entrance of the alley. Suddenly, the athame veered off course and stuck into the wall instead of Chris's arm due to Wyatt's telekinesis. Chris kept climbing; there was not time to stop and ponder Wyatt's actions right now.

"What do you think you're doing! I _never_ told you to aim to kill!" Chris heard Wyatt yelling at the demons as he climbed over the top. As he swung his leg over, he had turned just in time to see Wyatt vanquish a demon, most likely the one who had thrown the athame. "You're orders were to capture them! ALIVE!"

Chris didn't have time to thing about that at the moment either. He had to find a safe place for him and Peyton to hide. They quickly reached the bottom of the fence and started running for the other end of the alley. Chris glanced back once they reached the street to see the demons simply bust through the fence and start stalking towards them.

"Crap, we need to get somewhere safe, fast!" he told Peyton.

"There," she answered, pointing across the street. Chris followed her gaze and saw a church.

"Perfect," he said. "It should keep evil magic out."

As the two sprinted across the street and up the front steps of the church, the demons emerged from the mouth of the alley, still fully armed. People started screaming and running away. Wyatt walked out just in time to see his targets slip through the doors. He narrowed his eyes, knowing that his demons wouldn't be able to enter the building. "Put the city in lockdown," he ordered, "especially this area. They can't stay in there forever; we can't get in, but that also means that they can't get out. And they can't stay in there forever . . ."

* * *

><p>BTW, Peyton is Phoebe's daughter, the one that she had all those visions about: Ladybug, if you will. By passive powers, I mean premonitions and powers that really wouldn't be useful in a fight. Please review! It lets me know you care!<p> 


	2. Good Friday

Second part! I'm really tired and can't really thing of anything to say...

* * *

><p>"What!" Peyton asked Chris. Her cousin must be insane! He didn't just say what she thought he said.<p>

"I want to leave here and go challenge Wyatt directly," Chris repeated himself. "Peyton, we need to get out of here! We've been hiding in this church for almost a week now. We can't live on the stash of unconsecrated communion forever. It's gonna run out soon and then what are we gonna eat? The pews!" he shouted at her sarcastically.

"Chris, his army of demons out there will kill you before you even get to see Wyatt. The only reason they haven't already stormed in here is because the gargoyles are keeping them out!"

"No, they won't. Wyatt wants us both alive; he ordered those demons to capture us, not kill us. If I go out, I can distract them long enough for you to escape. If the demons break in here, they could capture both of us; it's better that one of us get out than neither of us get out."

"Then it should be me that stays and gets captured. You have better powers than I do. And you're older and more well known in the magical community. They'll listen to you. But they don't know me, you have a better chance of convincing them to come out of hiding and fight against Wyatt."

"Peyton, you're a Halliwell, they'll listen to you, too. I'm not going to let you get captured. I promised your mother I would take care of you and letting you run into the middle of Wyatt's troops is not protecting you. Wyatt won't kill e, but he isn't beyond other things to get what he wants,"

Peyton's eyes widened at what Chris was implying. "What exactly is it that he wants."

"He wants us on his side. I'm not sure if it's because he still cares about us or if he just doesn't want us against him."

"He must still care because he doesn't want to kill us."

"I hope so," Chris said sadly. He turned and started to slowly walk towards the front doors.

"NO!" Peyton shouted. She jumped onto her cousin's back, hoping her weight would prevent him from going anywhere. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me!" she begged him. "You said you had to take care of me and leaving isn't taking care of me!"

"Peyton, there's no other way out of this," Chris tried to make his cousin see reason as he struggled weakly against her grip. "Either I get captured or we both do."

"No . . . " Peyton moaned, clinging to him tighter.

Chris reached his hands up and pried Peyton's fingers apart. She tried to hold on but he was too strong. She slipped off his back, backed into the wall and slid down it. She watched as Chris made his way to the front doors of the Church and, opened them, and stepped out. As the doors closed behind him, Peyton hugged he knees to her chest and sobbed into them. Suddenly she sprang up, spun around, and punched the wall she had been leaning against. Only then did she see that she had been sitting under one of the Stations of the Cross. The eighth station to be specific: "The Weeping Women of Jerusalem".

She turned away angrily, cursing herself for being so weak. She remembered what Chris had told her. He had gone out there so she could escape. Peyton needed to honor his sacrifice. She got up and ran for the backdoor, no longer crying and determined to stay strong for her cousin. She slipped out the back door and ran into the morning light.

* * *

><p>Review, please? I didn't rant at all...<p> 


	3. Easter Sunday Part 1

This is only Part 1. I just wanted to get something posted because I'm not sure if I'll be able to get to write or post anymore today. People are coming over for Easter and my family is crazy. My aunt already broke my favorite pair of sunglasses and she's only been here for like 5 mins. Help! Anyways, here you go and there will hopefully be more later on in the day or early tomorrow morning.

Thanks to those that reviewed last time! Oh, and to Jenny, Chris didn't orb out because that would have ruined the story! lol I was planning a Holy Thursday chapter that would explain stuff like that, but it slipped through my fingers. It was something along the line of an anti-orbing spell over the city. This story was all pretty last minute, so I didn't get a chance to work out all the details like that! Sorry!

* * *

><p>Wyatt simply sat in his office, staring at the video screen sitting on his desk. The camera that the screen was connected to was located in his brother's cell. It broadcast everything that was going on there live to the screen.<p>

He didn't exactly know what was going on with him. It was unlike his brother to give up so easily – to just walk right out in front of all those demons and give himself in without so much as a fight. Of course, it all made sense once his brother told him that he had done that to give Peyton some time to escape. He had his demons search the area around the church, but they couldn't find a trace of his cousin. Chris was too self-sacrificing for his own good.

Wyatt wasn't too sure what to do with his bother after he captured him. Sure, he wanted him to join him, but he didn't want to scare him off by being too . . . harsh with him. At least not right away. If he refused to listen to his reasoning, then he could resort to _that_, but not now.

Right now, his brother looked too desolate. It was as if he had accepted his fate, like he knew what would happen to him if he remained here. Wyatt sincerely regretted that, but he knew it had to be done.

A knock on his door caused him to glance up from the screen for a second. "Come in."

One of his demon lackeys opened the door. "Sir, your brother wishes to have a word with you."

That caught Wyatt's attention. Why would Chris want to talk to him? He looked back to the video screen to find Chris staring right at him with a smirk on his face. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his little brother. There was no way his brother could know that he was watching him right now, could he? That didn't matter right now; if his brother wanted to talk to him then talk to him he would.

Chris was staring right in the camera, smirk still on his face. He knew that his brother would be shocked when he knew that he wanted to talk with him and it would only shock him more if he saw Chris looking right at him. But, if he was being honest, his face muscles were starting to hurt.

He was relieved when he heard a distant door slam and footsteps approach his cell. He stopped smirking and turned his face towards the bars instead, but the smirk couldn't help but reappear when he saw his brother step in front of them.

"Hey, Wyatt!"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the amused look on Wyatt's face. His smirk grew wider.

"Chris – what do you want."

"Chris sighed and slowly stood up. He walked over to his older brother. "I want to . . . I wanna tell you where Peyton is."

* * *

><p>Reviewing will help me get the next part posted sooner!<p> 


	4. Easter Sunday Part 2

Second part!

* * *

><p>"What! Really!" Wyatt was stunned by his brother's announcement. He was expecting Chris to demand to be set free, not to offer to help him find the person he had sacrificed himself to save.<p>

"Yes. I'll tell you on one condition: you have to take me with you."

"Why should I do that?"

"Worried that I'll try to escape?"

Wyatt just glared at his brother to let him know that that was exactly what he was worried about.

"You can bring along as many demons as you like, if that's what you want," Chris continued, "but Peyton's not just gonna come along willingly. If she sees me with you there's a much greater chance of her doing that."

"Are you doing this just because you want to get Peyton back or because you really want to join me?" Wyatt asked. He was wary of his brother's intentions.

"It could be either one. It's up to you to decide."

Wyatt frowned at his little brother. It was dangerous to trust him, especially with that answer, but he really wanted to find Peyton and Chris was his best bet. "Fine then, let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"What makes you think she would come back here?" Wyatt asked his younger brother irritably. They were standing outside the church that Chris and Peyton had hidden for several days. He just didn't understand why they had come here of all places.

"She probably thinks it's safe to go back. Your demons are no longer here and you wouldn't think to return on your own."

Wyatt sighed in annoyance. His brother was right; he wouldn't have thought to come back here. "Okay, then. Lead the way."

Chris glanced around the street outside. He was sincerely hoping that Peyton hadn't thought that. Only a fool would return to a place where they had easily gotten caught last time and he knew his cousin was no fool. Right now, he was looking for an opening to escape. That was the whole reason he had tricked his brother into bringing him here, but he was sure that Wyatt had brought extra reinforcements besides the five demons that were acting as his guard. There were probably demons hidden all over the city, especially around the streets were they were. Well, it was his own fault – he didn't exactly give his older brother any reason to trust him with his answer to Wyatt's question about his intentions.

Also sighing, he made his way up the church steps. He grasped the handle, opened the door, and stepped inside the church. He sensed that Wyatt was no longer behind him and turned around questioningly. "Aren't you coming?" he asked his brother.

"You said it yourself: you can convince her better than I could. It would be better if you went in alone."

"Is that the only reason?" Chris accused. When he saw Wyatt look away, he got all the answer he needed. He turned away violently and walked down the center aisle, glancing down the pews as he passed them. Thankfully, he didn't see Peyton at all. When he got the front of the Church, he walked to the side door and glanced out the small windowpanes. He saw one of the demons guards patrolling the perimeter of the church. With only five of them, there would be sizeable gaps between each of them. He only had to calculate the time between the passings of the guards to find the perfect moment to make a break for it.

Hiding behind the doorframe, he counted the seconds that it took for the first demon to pass the corner of the building and for the second guard to come within shooting distance of the door. He had exactly ten seconds to open the door and run far enough away before the second demon got within firing range. More than enough time.

The second demon rounded the corner and Chris threw open the door. He sprinted across the open space, heading for an alleyway. The third demon guard gave a shout of surprise and threw an energyball, but Chris was too far away and it fizzled out before it reached him. Just before he reached the alleyway, another energyball slammed into the wall in front of him.

Turning, he saw the second demon that had gone around the corner had not gone around all the way and saw his escape attempt. He was forming another energyball when a potion vial exploded on the ground right in front of him, causing him to explode into flames.

He quickly turned again, this time in the direction where the potion vial came from. His jaw dropped when he saw who had thrown the vial.

"Chris over here!" Peyton called from the mouth of another alley.

* * *

><p>I think everyone knows what I'm going to ask . . .<p> 


End file.
